Prime Universe
The Prime Universe is the universe that most of the heroes live in, and is the main place that the series takes place in. The god who controls this universe is Pureegee, but it hasn't been revealed on what he does. This universe is mostly neutral as there are both many heroes and many villains that live there. This universe is considered to be the perfect universe as it is at perfect balance. Although recently the fights there are getting bigger and people fighting are getting stronger which worry the gods. Notable People * Weegee Weegee is a hero who has fought with many villains in the past, and will continue to fight villains all across the multiverse as long as he can live. * Vileon Vileon is a villain in the Prime Universe, and has fought with other villains, and the WC heroes, and he will continue to cause havoc in the universe as long as he lives. * Pureegee Pureegee is the god of the Prime Universe, he created Cyro, a demi-god who went rogue, he also made Echo and Aurora two sibling demigods to stop him, but Cyro defeated them. * Galaxion Galaxion is a villain that lives in the Prime Universe. He was awoken by the recent chaos of all the fighting made by the heroes and villains. Hinting that the Prime Universe is starting to become unbalanced. * WC Heroes Is a group of heroes that were formed by Weegee. Even though they are not all of the heroes that live in the main universe. They still fight any evil person that threatens the universe. * Any Villain The villains don't usually work together as the heroes do, but they do occasionally do from time to time. The villains want to take over or destroy the universe, and kill anyone who gets in their way. The God The god who keeps the balance in this universe is Pureegee. The god Pureegee is known to only except perfection, and is the sole reason why the Prime Universe is the most balanced. However sometimes this goes a little too far such as when Pureegee neglected Cyro,Aurora, and Echo just because they had errors. However, sometimes when a Demi-God he considers perfect he basically trusts them with everything no matter what happens such as with Exemplacy and Vitiance. Shards Inside of the Prime Universe there exists 6 Shards that grant a significant power increase to anyone who absorbs them. People such as Amon had absorbed them, and had gotten extremely powerful off of them. It had gotten to the point where Mortals and Demi-Gods have gone off to hunt for these Shards to gain huge power increases, or gain powerful new abilities. These Shards had been created by Pureegee. Status This universe is in perfect balance, and it has a lot of heroes and villains. Although Galaxion being awakened has served to be a warning that the balance is slowly shifting away, and the heroes and villains are becoming stronger, and their fights are getting more destructive and more chaotic. The gods are worried about this, and are finding ways to stop these kinds of problems. Gallery Category:Universes